A Light in the Darkness
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Ella era la luz que no podía dejar entrar. Ahora era la luz que iluminaba ferviente su oscuridad. Porque mágicamente, no habían pesadillas cuando ella estaba con él. /Drabble/ SasuSaku


Drabble

**A Ligth in the Darkness  
**

**Pareja: Sasu/Saku**

**Género: Romance, Confort**

**Disclaimer: Creo que es hasta estúpido remarcar que los personajes de Naruto no son míos y le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Está inspirado en el segundo Databook, específicamente en la frase "-Sakura es la luz que ilumina a Sasuke, pero el no puede dejarla entrar-"**

_Enjoy_

_._

_._

_._

_La penumbra adornaba de forma lúgubre su entorno, los mares sangre de color escarlata brillante eran absorbidos por las grietas que había en el terreno secuelas de la batalla. Alzó su mirada, perdida y confundida. _

_Miles de cadáveres, en fila. La mayoría tenían grabados en el rostro el sufrimiento que habían padecido justo antes de morir; el terror, dolor, pánico y tortura. Conocía la mayoría de aquellos rostros, aunque algunos no podía admitirlo debido al estado irreconocible que unos poseían; inertes, felices, apasibles, exhuberantes, tímidos, extrovertidos, sonrientes, aburridos, expresivos, otros duros, inexpresivos y de sentimientos reservados. _

_Sabía quienes eran, sabía donde estaba. Sabía lo que había hecho, y lo corroboró al mirar con horror la sangre goteante en sus manos. Él había sido el causante de todo aquella destrucción._

_De Konoha no quedaban ni sus cenizas. Y de sus habitantes, solo restaban sus cuerpos inmóviles, fríos y rígidos sobre el suelo árido. Algunos estaban juntos, otros se encontraban solos. La gran mayoría murió estirando los brazos en busca de algo; pudiendo ser esta la paz, una persona importante, o debido a la situación sombría buscar refugiarse en los brazos de la muerte misma. _

_Ellos también se encontraban en un sitio algo aíslado de aquel montón. Enfocó su vista. Un charco de sangre seca los rodeaba. Él estaba casi sobre ella, había tratado de protegerla de su ataque; tenía los ojos abiertos, aquellos relucientes y esperanzados ojos verdes se habían apagado para siempre mirándola; él la había visto hasta que exhaló su último aliento. Ella, optó por cerrar los ojos. Cerrarlos fuertemente intentando ocultarse del dolor sumiendose en un rincón de su mente donde nada de aquello estuviera pasando, donde silenciosamente esperaba el golpe final por que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacerse. _

_Ambos estaban muertos, su sangre se habían mezclado, los ojos del otro fueron lo único que vieron antes de morir, susurraron leves frases antes de que las cuerdas vocales dejaran de funcionarles, fueron lo último que tocaron, a lo último que se aferraron antes de resignarse; por lo último que temieron, lo único que quisieron vivir y por lo único que quisieron morir. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, formando un vínculo que se ató más allá de la vida y la muerte, que permanecería intacto por toda la eternidad. Por que él la amó y ella llegó a amarlo._

_Apartó la vista de sus ex compañeros de equipo, cerrándo los ojos inmediatamente. Pero no se pudo borrar... La mirada ferviente celeste empañada por la oscuridad, transmitían seguridad, descolocadora tranquilidad. Murió mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. No pudo difuminar la pequeña lágrima disecada en la esquina de uno los ojos verdes de su compañera, ligeramente apoyada intacta sobre la sangre seca. Sus ojos estaban apretados, con fuerza, con la misma fuerza con la cual apretó su mano y susurró su nombre hasta morir._

_Una punzada le atravesó el pecho, sintiendo un dolor inminente que nada tenía que ver con algo externo. _

_Sintió asco de si mismo. Quiso retractarse de cosas que había dicho, y que había hecho. _

_Era un extraño y macabro dejavú. Como cuando discutió con su padre antes de que este muriera. Después de eso, quería decirle la falta que le hacía. Como cuando había matado a Itachi sin conocer toda la verdad, y después simplemente quiso revivir su cuerpo tanto como sus recuerdos._

_Se presentaba una situación similar. Ahora lo había matado a él, al que le había dicho que era su mejor amigo, al que sabía que era la única persona en el mundo que podía entenderlo._

_La había asesinado a ella, por la cual alguna vez rogó a Naruto su salvación, su resgurado. Se lo exigió. _

_Las manos temblaban, pasó los dedos fríos y húmedos por su rostro, manchándolo de aquel tono escarlata, en un enfermizo afán de unirse junto a ellos, de que permanecieran con él. Pero ellos ya no estaban allí._

_Nadie estaba allí._

_El terreno valdío y oscuro solo le dio los resultados de lo que su retorcidamente creía correcto, y arrepentirse profundamente no sirvió._

_La oscuridad sumió su entero panorama, mientras voces, voces que conocía muy bien, le clavaban estacas en el alma con tan solo pronunciar aquella palabra,_

_-Asesino-_

_-Sasuke-kun-_

Volvió a la realidad con una gran bocanada de aire, debido a la impresión. En su frente rodaban pequeñas gotas de sudor perlado, su respiración irregular acompasaba el sonido constante de su corazón acelerado.

-Sasuke-kun- Volvió a susurrar, entre un tono pasivo, aterciopelado y casi arrastrando uno somnoliento.

Sus ojos que se habían abierto debido al agite, se cerraron con pasirmonia al sentir su caricia aterciopelada

Pasó sus finos y delicados dedos por su frente, secando el frío sudor que la cubría. Cuando terminó de acariciarle al secar, se dispuso a retirar su mano pero él no se lo permitió, en vez de dejarla ir, alzó su propia mano sobre la frente y la colocó sobre la suya. La de los ojos verdes lo miró con preocupación.

-Sucede algo?- Dijo en un hilillo de voz, preocupada. Conocía esa reacción, ella también solía tener constantes pesadillas. -Todo ha sido una pesadilla- Animó, tomando uno de los mechones azabaches entre su mano restante, acariciando las hebras azuladas con su pulgar

-Cuando haz vuelto?- Alcanzó a preguntar, estando estabilizado ya su tono común, aunque su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar casi forzosamente en afán de conseguir regular la respiración

-Hemos terminado la misión de reanimación hace dos horas- Informó, mientras deslizaba su mano lentamente del agarre que él aún ajercía contra su misma frente, acariciando su rostro, mejillas, cuello, hasta finalmente posarse en su pecho. -He venido a casa apenas terminó-

Él la miró detalladamente, estaba apoyada de su hombro para sostenerse, acostada verticalmente. Le acariciaba con ambas manos, lo miraba preocupada, sus ojos constantemente se reflejaban en los suyos por algunos segundos, transmitiendole calidez y tranquilidad.

Alzó su mano firmemente hasta que con dos dedos alcanzó a señalar su frente y dar un mínimo toque en esta, justo en el pequeño rombo de colores violeta que residía en la frente de la pelirosa, justo como su hermano solía hacerle. Ella cerró los ojos, inmediatamente, disfrutando de su cercanía pura e inocente. Sus dedos se desviaron hasta acariciar sus párpados cerrados, rozar sus rizadas pestañas rosa, tanteando después la pequeña curva en el puente de su nariz, pasando sutilmente hacia su mejilla...

Cuando ella creyó, que el próximo toque de sus dedos sería hacia sus labios, sintió como él ejercía una presión suave al tomar su mejilla con la mano entera y acercarla a él lentamente. Entreabrió los ojos, mirando como sus onix miraban hacia su rostro tranquilo y apacible, pero aún así deseoso. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, rozando las puntas de su nariz en una ligeramente tortuosa espera hasta que sus labios se unieron en un casto beso, el cual después creció y desenbocó en uno lleno de necesidad, de sed por los labios del otro.

Nuevamente, cuando sintió que él la recostaba sobre la cama pensó que querría algo más que simples e inocentes besos. La verdad, él siempre quería más de ella. Pero aquella vez, se vio nuevamente sorprendida cuando él la acunó en sus brazos, y debido a la diferencia de tamaño él posó la barbilla en su coronilla, aspirando el aroma a primavera que desprendía su cabello. Sakura se sintió segura, conmovida y amada. Por que aunque sabía que él la amaba, eran pocas las veces en las que en realidad él se las decía. Pero después de un tiempo de convivir con él, entendió que para él las acciones valían más que las palabras.

Sintió nuevamente un _agradable _frío en el vientre cuando sintió sus labios rozar los comienzos de su frente. Alzó un poco la mirada, y se encontró con sus ojos plácidamente cerrados, y la respiración calmada que siempre tenía cuando ambos dormían juntos. No habían rastros de remordimientos o desesperación en sus facciones como había percibido cuando él había despertado, de hecho, si no lo hubiera visto ella misma jamás habría adivinado que él había tenido una pesadilla.

Sin divagar más, cayó en cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba cansada. Sintiéndolo tranquilo y en paz, sintiéndose segura y amada, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer plácidamente por el sueño.

Él, somnoliento también, pensó en solo dos cosas antes de dormirse.

Si había _oscuridad_, ella era su _luz_.

Si _él _era _oscuridad, ella _era la _luz que lo mantendría en control. _

-_Sakura, gracias-_Murmuró casi incoherentemente, antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.

_Después de todo, ahora ella era la luz que él había dejado entrar._

Nunca más hubieron pesadillas, por que ella estaba con él.


End file.
